She Will Be Loved
by ThePen23
Summary: After hearing of the death of Lily's parents James goes to visit her, with a song in mind. JP/LE after sixth year, hinted slash with Lily's neighbors. Fluff. Slight language. Oneshot


She Will Be Loved By:ThePen23

Warnings: hinted slash

* * *

><p>It was the summer after their sixth year. That morning James had dorpped his paper into his breakfast bowl, and darted out of the house, into the rain, baraly grabbing the keys to his car that his mother, a half-blood, had made him learn to drive. Sirius and Dorea yelled after him, before looking at what had made him run.<p>

_ATTACK ON MUGGLE TOWN! MUGGLEBORN CAUGHT IN CROSSFIRE!_

Sirius started. He hope the Muggleborn wasn't killed, or worst-caught by Death Eaters. The last line caught his attention.

_Lily Evans, who lost her parents in the attack says 'I'm going home. Back to Spinner's End. And to the Death Eaters, and to Voldermort, try me, and You'll be dead'. Evans is now at home, where she's holding a memroil for her parents, and looking for a summer job so she can continute her studies at Hogwarts. _

Sirius was in shock.

Back with James

As James drove the two towns south of his home, he thanked god, merlin, morgonna, the fonders, and everyone else that Lily was alive, and well, even if she had lost her parents.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

James knew that song. His mother made him learn it after she heard it. He looked in the back for his acoustic guitar, spying it. He formed a plan in his mind, going over the lyrics as he pushed though the rain, and hail.

He pulled over at a flower shop, buying one red, one pink, and one deep burgundy rose, and a stunning purple lily.

He pulled from the shop and drove.

Twenty three miles from his home he stopped in front of an appealing sky blue house.

It was two stories, with a white wrap around porch, roses, lilies, petuinas, tulips, and many flowers he couldn't idenifiy lined the flower beds, and a willow tree in the front yard with a picture of a couple, the women with Lily's red hair and sea blue eyes, and the man with blond hair and Lily's green eyes, both looking like they were bickering, with a young Lily, and a lovely looking blond girl, with blue eyes next to her, as several children ran around the sisters, and the bickering pair. It looked to be at a famliy reunion. Flowers, mainly lilies, and petuinas, layed on the ground, with a few stuffed objects, notes, letters, and other things that he was sure held some meaning to the people who left them, and to the Evans.

He walked up the stone path to the door knocking, his guitar in one hand, the flowers in the other.

His red headed beauty answered, wearing a midnight black dress, her hair limp, eyes, oh those lovely eyes, so dull. James gave her a sad smile.

"Hello Lily, these are for you" He handed her the flowers, which she took, shocked. He started playing with the guitar she hadn't noticed.

_Beauty queen of only seventeen_

Lily blushed at his words.

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

They remembered him finding her, after midnight, crying after Chirstmas break of their first year, because of the way Petuina had acted, in the common room. This became a habit.

_She always belonged to someone else_

They remembered his jelously of her's and Snape's relationship.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

They knew he was speaking of her dating him, and her refusals.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

A few people from the other houses appered, watching Lily smile brokenly at James.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

The last two lines were spoken with such resolution, that the nearby people were shocked. This boy couldn't be older then Lily!

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

They remembered how Amos Diggory had callen her ugly, and a horrible girl two years before when they dated berifly, making her self-confidence to take a nose, and rest at the bottom of a lake where it still was, no matter the front she showed everyone else.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

She gave a little scuff, causing him to shrug.

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

She nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Again the neighboring people were shocked at the boldness of James, but comferted knowing she had someone to relay on.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Everyone that had came out went inside with little smiles, knowing he would take care of her.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

They thought back to the long nights they spent talking.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

As the song ended, Lily leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Some boys on the roof og the house next day whistled, and called things like, "Come Lily! Give the man a real kiss!". Lily turnned to them.

"Oh go suck Eric's cock Charles!" She called back, flipping them the bird.

"NO! Don't suck Eric's cock Charles! Me and Hank are up here too!" One of the boys called as the one Lily yelled at turnned to one of the other boys. James snickered.

"Wanted to head to my house? Dad's making hambugers, and Sirius is there too." James asked.

"Sure, let me change first." Lily turnned to Charles, Eric, Hank and the unnamed boy.

"Guys! Watch James! I'm going to go shower! Keep him away from the Snapes!"

"Yes Ma'am" they saluted, Lily flipping them the bird again before she went inside. James climbed onto the roof, and talked with the boys.

While all this was happening James could help thinking_, Je promets de Lily, je serai toujours là_(I promise Lily, I'll always be here), not knowing he would break it in a few years, on a Halloween.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please review, and cookies to who can tell me were Charles, Eric, Hank, and Alex come from(Movie).<p> 


End file.
